Edge Of Time
by cinderheart6547
Summary: The 100 taken place after a zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

I had thought my entire life was nothing more than calm and relaxing. What would make me feel otherwise, right? I had an amazing mom and great friends that stuck by me through anything. So nothing could make me feel like it was all about to change; until the zombie was the most unexpected thing in my life, and I honestly had no idea what would happen to the life that was now ending. There was no more laughing and being relaxed. Now everyone was alert and way too serious. Many of us seeing way too many things that had ruined any optimism that was left deep down inside us. My father was the one who had tried to warn anyone he could about the potential outbreak, but my best friend ratted him out. He died last year. I have blamed my best friend ever since. And just recently he had passed away too. A young child had bit him while he was out, thinking that she needed help. We have our own enemies to deal with as well. There are people out there who want to be in control and don't want us rebelling against them. Zombies are the least of our worries with them all lurking about.

"Clarke, you are detailed to go on patrol with Octavia and Lincoln. They spotted some of the Violent Bloods around our camp, and think you would be a great asset to them both," Monty explained. I groaned, getting up from where I was seated. Not really wanting to join them. Octavia was a bit much when she wanted to be. Especially since she has learned a few things from her boyfriend about fighting with swords and not guns. Lincoln used to be a part of the Violent Bloods, but fell for Octavia while he was held captive here. Turns out the Bloods had created their own form of a language so that we wouldn't know what they were saying. I had heard rumors about the group before, and really wanted to speak with their leader.

As I was collecting my weapons, Octavia came through the entrance, lifting the cloth that had covered it. She was wearing a leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and had her sword in a brown baldric around her chest. She was definitely prepared for a battle if one were to happen.

"Octavia, we don't always need to dress like we are about to have a war. For all we know they could be long gone by now. But, I do appreciate that you are prepared for anything. Wait for me by the entrance. I'm just grabbing my gun and I'll be right with you," I informed. But Octavia stayed there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thought you said we don't always have to be ready for war," Octavia sneard. Before I could try and explain she was already out of my encampment. With a frustrated sigh, I also walked out into the clearing seeing all the familiar faces I was used to. Bellamy was preparing a group of people to start a search party for Jasper and Harper. They had made it out a daybreak and haven't been seen since then. He saw me approaching and stopped what he was saying and jogged over to me. His smile seemed to just brighten the mood of everyone around this camp. I had always thought of him as a great friend, and he was always by my side. Even though in the beginning we fought over leadership.

"Lincoln and O are waiting for you just outside the entrance. There's been more Bloods spotted about fifteen feet near camp. Be careful, Clarke. We can't lose our best leader just yet. I know Octavia can handle herself thanks to Lincoln, but I just…" he trailed off, no longer facing me. I grabbed his hand; squeezing it gently. Letting him know that I knew he was just worried about my well-being. We had been through a lot this past year alone. I wanted to say something else, but the moment was ruined by Octavia yelling for me. Without hesitation I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and ran over to the duo. Seeing them together, I could see just how much Lincoln meant to her. She could seem fierce to everyone else, but her whole world is flipped when she stares at him. It's the kind of love everyone hopes they get in this lifetime.

"We need to get going. If they really this close to camp, we need to scout out and just how many of them there really are," Lincoln stated. His gaze intense as he stared out into the forest. I looked at him intently and saw a very shocked look on his. He then slowly turned to me, and was about to speak until someone else did.

"So you're the one who killed three hundred of my men. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Lexa, the Commander of the Violent Bloods." She waited for her words to sink in before approaching us. As she moved forward so did her other three warriors behind her. She had on some kind of war paint surrounding her eyes, and a circle piece in the center of her forehead. I was taken aback at the fact that their commander was female. Octavia and Lincoln both stared in silence and focused their attention on me. In fact, I could tell everyone in the clearing had focused their eyes on the newcomer. They were also all drawing their weapons.

"Do not attack! For all we know she comes to speak. Not to kill," I explained. Lexa noticed this as well and a slight smile appeared before she was serious again. Once she was a mere two inches from me, she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were a great shade of green that I had never seen on another human being. I was trying to focus on anything but the fact that she was so close I could feel her breath against my skin. Moments seemed to pass before she looked towards Lincoln.

"I had heard that you switched sides. I didn't want to believe it, but now I know it's true. Indra will be ashamed of you. But I'm not here to talk about you. Clarke, is it? I have heard so many things about you that I just had to come and see if you are as tough as they say. I see that I have been disappointed. That's a shame. My people will be dealt with accordingly. Until then, let's talk. Zombies are my biggest concern right now, and I need some extra help. You have more advanced weapons than we do. Which will be an advantage. But I'd like us to discuss this privately," Lexa whispered stepping a little closer to me.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I saw her step forward, I instinctively stepped back. She didn't seem phased by my movement; expecting it. Octavia saw an opportunity and was about to attack Lexa, when the commander turned around with lightning speed and pinned her to the ground. The tip of her sword inches from Octavia's neck.

"If you wouldn't have made yourself so obvious, you might have just succeeded in having me in the situation you are now in. Even though my men would have killed you on the spot. You have spirit, that's for sure. But like I mentioned to Clarke.. I am not here for a battle. If you want one, you and those you love will die. So I would appreciate if you wait til after the zombies are dealt with before you start a war you cannot win," Lexa threatened. Octavia lifted her head as a challenge to her words and the commander removed her sword and turned back to me. I was still in shock by how quickly she moved to defend herself. But I snapped out of my trance and looked behind Lexa. She wasn't wrong; her men were still waiting for someone else to try and challenge her.

"We can talk more peacefully in my tent. No one will bother us there. But, I would appreciate it if your men waited outside," I informed.

Lexa stayed silent for a moment and then turned to the men behind her and hollered; pointing at the tent, "Hod op ouder!" They looked at her with confused features, but quickly followed her instructions when she started to walk towards the tent, not waiting to see if I was following. Bellamy had stopped working when he saw Lexa head inside. He then faced me, giving me an intense look. Almost as if he was waiting for my permission to kill her. I shook my head, not wanting a war if it could be prevented. I could tell he was disappointed as he turned away to talk to the others. Lexa was now inside at this point and I quickly joined her. She was sitting in my chair with her hands folded, looking extremely calm.

"Clarke, I know that my presence here must be very surprising. I almost didn't come here at all. However, two of your people are now in one of our camps. They had wandered off around daybreak and followed my men. Now, I hope that wasn't on your orders. Because I am willing to have an alliance with you. Jasper tells me that you are not one to be messed with. Well, as it turns out, neither am I," Lexa pointed out. At the name of Jasper I got out of my seat, but was quickly met with her sword. Her speed had shocked me. She really wasn't someone I wanted to be on opposing sides with. So I sat down taking a deep breath.

"Jasper and Harper were only ordered to a patrol around the forest to see if there were any Bloods. If they were ordered something different, it wasn't from me. Some people are still angry when they attacked us a while ago. I apologize for them following your men. But maybe your men should be better at hiding their tracks," I stated. Lexa didn't approve of my words, but still she stayed seated. Her eyes were searching around the small room. She got up suddenly and walked to where there were several drawings along the wall. Lexa was staring with an unknown emotion shown on her face before she looked at me.

"Do my people really look this way in your eyes? Like savages?" she asked. I didn't know what she meant by that until she stepped aside. It was a drawing of when we were first attacked by the Bloods. I didn't know what to say, but the look on her face said it all. Moments went by slowly as she waited for my answer to her question.

"Lexa, that was at a time where we were being attacked and that's alI that I could think about them. It wasn't until Lincoln that I saw how they could really be. If they so choose. It was a poor judgment by me," I replied. She nodded in understanding and looked away from me. Her demeanor seemed very confident and fierce. As if nothing could scare her. It truly fascinated me because she didn't look like she was much older than me.

"I will discuss what went on here today with my best warrior, Indra, and the few I trust at my camp. You can enter the camp whenever you'd like. But only bring two people with you. More than that and they'd think a battle is starting. Which is why I only brought two of mine. I don't want a war, Clarke. Not if it can be prevented," Lexa admitted. I nodded in acknowledgment and walked her out into the clearing. Her two men still standing where she told them to.

"Mafta op Ai!" Lexa ordered. Both of them followed her outside of camp, but before she left she turned to me one last time. A slight smile appearing, which faded quickly as I felt a presence behind me.

"Bellamy, you can trust their commander. She could have easily killed Octavia today," I whispered. Knowing he was close enough to hear every word. I heard him puff in disbelief as he turned to walk away. But he stopped himself mid-turn.

"Octavia has a cut on her throat thanks to Lexa. If you'd stop being blind, maybe you'd see that a war is what's coming," Bellamy argued. When I heard that his sister had actually been hurt I started to jog over to medical, needing to make sure it wasn't a deep cut. As soon as I entered I ran into Octavia. She was heading out at that moment. I didn't even see the cut at first. Bellamy was making a big deal about nothing. If Lexa was going to kill her, she would have. Octavia gave me the meanest glare as she pushed me out of the way.

"Octavia! Come on. It's not like she did any real damage. You're still badass!" I exclaimed. She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around on her heels, she was now mere centimeters from me. Her index finger on my chest.

"She knocked me on my ass, Clarke! In front of everyone. There is nothing badass about that. She may be the commander, but she had no right to-" I cut her off before she could finish that sentence.

"Lexa had no right? You are the one who tried to attack her!" I said exasperated. Octavia tried to say something else, but she realized that I did have a point; she attacked first.


	3. Chapter 3

I was still ticked for what Octavia tried to justify and two days had passed since the Lexa incident. Bellamy had tried to talk to me about how wrong I was with siding with the commander. But in my eyes if someone would have attacked me, I would respond the same way. Especially if I hadn't even looked like I was about to attack. Still, Octavia needed to learn when not to fight someone. Even when she thinks she can take them on. I've waited a few days on how to proceed with Jasper and Harper being with the Bloods.

I get that Lexa had to still talk with her own people, but I also couldn't just sit there while they were being held captive. We should have sent more people with them. I was just more focused on having the area watched all the time by skilled fighters and having everyone else do patrols. Wasn't thinking of what they would do on their own. This is all on me. As I walked out of my tent, I ran into Monty.

"Hey Clarke. I was just about to come and get you. Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln are waiting for you by the camp entrance. I still don't know why you chose Raven to go with you and not me," he questioned. I really didn't have time for his doubts about himself, but I decided that he should hear my side.

"You know how much you mean to me Monty, but I know that you will do anything to get Jasper back. Which is why I would rather have you here where no harm can come to you. These are great people coming with me to get your best friend back. Octavia would never let anything happen to him. You know that, right?" I asked. He nodded in agreement and I could tell he felt a lot better hearing that from me. I never want him to feel like he doesn't amount to anything because it isn't true. Monty is truly one of the best, but I don't want him doing something reckless either. I gave him a small smile before I walked off to join the rest of the group.

Octavia gave me a death glare as I passed her, but I didn't have time for her anger. I just hoped she would soon use that against the real threat once we got to Lexa's camp. Lincoln seemed to be on my side on the matter though because he gave me an apologetic look. Almost feeling bad that his girlfriend couldn't see how wrong she was for being mad about the commander attacking her, and me being on Lexa's side. I didn't approve of Lexa's behavior either, but I did understand her reason. If only Octavia could see it too.

Once we arrived at Lexa's camp, we were greeted by five Bloods that I had never seen before. Octavia had taken out her sword as soon as the first three approached. I had just reached out my arm to try and tell her to stand down when Lexa had come into view. And she did not look too happy to see us.

"Clarke, I need for you and your people to leave. We haven't yet finished discussing our agreement. I have no interest in having a battle right now," she confessed. I looked at her cautiously, seeing that she was being sincere. But I wasn't going to leave without Jasper and Harper. I stepped forward, right in front of Octavia. All of Lexa's men now directing their swords at me.

"You still have Jasper and Harper. We will leave peacefully once you hand them over. I may not want a battle either, but these four behind me? Well, you've faced Octavia already," I warned. At the mention of Octavia, Lexa turned towards her and saw that the mark on her neck was fading. She still seemed confident as she walked over to me. Not caring how many eyes were now on her.

"Do not threaten me, Clarke. There are five of you. You are no match in this fight. However, I am growing tired of keeping them here, so you can take them back to your camp. Just don't ever come here without an invitation again," Lexa whispered. I nodded in understanding and released the breath I had held once she had backed away.

Octavia pulled me to her once I had walked away from the Bloods in front of me, and looked directly into my eyes with the most serious look on her face.

"What the hell was that, Clarke? You say a few words to her and suddenly she's all understanding?" she questioned. I could hear the accusation in her voice, but continued to walk past her. If she didn't trust that Lexa could let them go freely; that's her choice. I had stopped next to Lincoln, noticing the shock on his face. He wasn't one that I normally talked to, but I could tell he was the only one with me on this. His features never gave anything away about what he was thinking or feeling and that was something Octavia could learn to do from time to time.

"I really hope that you don't mess this up, Clarke. Lexa doesn't give people back this easily. Which I know her warriors don't like as it is. They love violence. Even she's keen on blood having blood. So I'm not sure why she is letting them go this quickly.. Talk to her. She must have a different plan," Lincoln warned.

I should have known Lexa could be up to something, and instead I was willing to trust her. Not wasting anymore time, I quickly walked to the front of Lexa's tent; where I was met by her warriors. They didn't hesitate in letting me know that they could ruin me at anytime. But I wasn't going to be intimidated by them.

"Let her pass!" Lexa exclaimed from inside her tent; sounding annoyed. The two men then stepped aside, but didn't look too happy about it. I suddenly hesitated as I entered, almost like I had forgotten why I had even come to speak with her.

She was sitting on a thrown and didn't look happy to see me. Which was very understandable since we had just made an agreement not even five minutes ago. I just wanted to be sure she'd be true to her word. As I was about to speak; the woman to her right spoke before me.

"Klark kom Skikru, you have no business speaking with Lexa. You two have already made your agreements so leave before-"

"Indra, let me hear what Clarke has to say. I've heard enough from my men to know she doesn't have a death wish. She is just looking out for her people. You may speak now," Lexa assured. I could tell my breath was shaky so I took a few seconds to regain myself before I began.

"You are giving my people back way too fast. I've had experience with your people in the past. It's never been this laid back and no strings attached. So I would just like to be sure that no harm will come to any of us on our way back to camp," I explained. Lexa looked angry as all the words left my lips and she stood up, walking over to me with force.

"Are you questioning my trust, Clarke? You're right, some people might not like how I do things, but I don't want a war. I am not my people, and my people are definitely not me. However, you are right to question me. If I was in your position I would have done the same. Knowing how we acted with your people in the past. But I would rather have you as an ally than an enemy. Don't take this for kindness though, Clarke. Or trust," Lexa warned.


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia was sitting on the ground as I approached the small group of people, and quickly stood when I approached. She looked relieved, but also very angry.

"What happened this time? I thought that everything was great since the Bloods leader agreed to release Harper and Jasper. But of course you can't be satisfied with any-"

"I am actually very satisfied, Octavia. I just wanted to make sure she was going to be loyal to her word and that no harm would come to us on the way back to camp. I'm sure that it surprises you that I actually do care," I interrupted. Bellamy was about to defend his sister when he got between earshot and heard what I had said. His movements then slowed as he came up to us.

He didn't look too happy to still be in the Bloods' camp. Which I understood because I didn't want to wait til sundown before we actually got our people returned to us either.

"Did Lexa mention anything to you about when they would be returned? None of us want to be here longer than we have to be," Bellamy pointed out. I shook my head disappointingly in reply; wishing that I had more details.

We were all growing impatient when we finally saw movement from one of the other tents. Jasper exited out first, bruises all over his face. His features were more serious as he came over to us. He was right in front of me at this point, and spat blood on me.

"Took you long enough. I was hoping that you'd be a little quicker, but of course you only worry about yourself. They didn't care whether we lived or died. Especially the commander. I'm still shocked she agreed to let us go, but then I hear you being described. And it all made sense," Jasper stated. I wiped the blood off my face and didn't even try to say something in response. He needed to get that off his chest. I probably deserved it anyway.

Harper emerged moments later, with a slight limp. She was covered in her own dried blood, and had three scars on her face. Just seeing both of them horribly mistreated got my blood boiling. I could tell that Octavia felt the same way when she drew out her sword. Lincoln rushed over to try and calm her down before she did anything reckless, but nothing was stopping her movements.

Lexa hurried out of her tent to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as she saw Octavia coming at her, she moved so fast that no one could tell if she had gotten hit by the blade. They were both now looking at each other with pure darkness surrounding their eyes. I couldn't just let this alliance be over before it has even begun, so I stepped between the two of them.

"Octavia, step away right now. We have Jasper and Harper now, so let's go back. Lexa isn't worth it," I pleaded. At the mention of her name, Lexa then focused her attention on me. She looked very intense and ready to fight; kill even. But her look softened a bit as she realized that if she wanted to kill Octavia, she'd have to kill me first. And vice versa.

"Clarke, she tortured both Jasper and Harper. I don't even know why you're protecting her. But I'm not leaving until my blade is covered in her blood," Octavia said through clenched teeth. I took a deep breath and turned around to face her, seeing the tip of the sword right in front of my face. She was challenging me now, and I just wanted this to be a peaceful moment. We got both people back. That should be rejoyceful enough. I heard Lexa step forward and felt her breath against my neck.

"You're right, I did torture both of them. And you are blind, Octavia, if you think Clarke's protecting me. The only thing she cares about is having this alliance stand. Right now the zombies are the threat, afterwards, she might just kill me herself. Am I correct on that?" Lexa asked softly with a challenging tone; still high enough for Octavia to hear. I paused a moment, about to disagree with the commander, but then I realized if I objected Octavia would kill her right instead I turned towards Lexa with a stone cold expression and replied, "After the threat is over, so is this alliance. If anything else happens to my people because of you, your life will also be over." I didn't mean for it to sound that threatening, but the look on Lexa's face told me she had several reasons to never cross me. Octavia scoffed as she sheathed her sword and muttered something unpleasant as she walked past us. I was about to head back to my group so that we could leave when Lexa grabbed my arm.

"Be wary of Octavia, Clarke. I don't want this alliance to be over before it's even began. Your words had a.. particular tone that I wish I never have to hear again. You are something that I have not encountered in some time. Be careful of that, Clarke. I'd hate to see this world change how you are right now," she confessed. I was about to ask what she had meant by that, but she was already walking away. A deep sigh escaped me as I headed back over to the group, trying to get her words out of my head. I could worry about that warning later because right now; my people are what matters.


	5. Chapter Five

We departed from Lexa's encampment soon after the little conversation I had with her. Octavia still wasn't over the fact that I had intervened from her plan, but I wanted to talk with her privately. I never thought that with the end of the world it meant not recognizing the people you were once close with. The zombies were getting worse, but I haven't told the others just yet. I'm just glad we have Lexa and the Bloods on our side now.

I wasn't paying attention to what was going on in front of and bumped into Monty. He gave me an annoyed look that quickly faded once the silence of the forest kicked in. That's when I started to listen as well; no birds chirping. Bellamy was the one at the front, but quickly came over to me.

"There are infected about ten feet in front of us. Octavia and Lincoln want to take them out, but are waiting for your command. They are approaching fast though," he whispered frantically. I stared in the direction of the duo and saw Octavia staring at me with a very intense stare. Without a moment's hesitation; I gave a firm nod. She smiled excitedly and let out her battle cry as she charged towards them. Lincoln followed in pursuit; not wanting to miss the action. It seemed to last an eternity before the sounds of swords slashing into flesh seemed to fade into the distance. The two of them soon returned to us, but showed no emotion whatsoever.

Once we arrived back at camp everyone was happy to see Jasper and Harper all in one piece. My mother wasn't with the welcoming party though, and I knew she was going to have some words for me. I didn't want to be around anyone at the moment either and so I quietly walked into my tent to get away from the crowd.

"So I see that you decided to go behind my back. I told you that it wasn't safe to go out on your own with four other people. That looks unprofessional and like you don't trust anyone else. Still, I'm surprised you actually got the commander to agree. She didn't really seem like the type based on how her people operate," my mother stated. I rolled my eyes in response and went over to my bed. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. She thinks I am still a child, but that changed the moment the zombies came into the picture. I wished she'd just see that sometimes.

"I decided that someone should do something instead of standing idly by. It may not be safe to you, but Octavia and Lincoln are two of the best fighters we have that don't use guns. Those attract too much attention, and I didn't want to jeopardize getting Jasper and Harper back. Also, the commander's name is Lexa. Not that you even cared about that to begin with. She isn't a threat. We now have an alliance with her. The zombies are getting worse and with us both helping each other, it will have more solutions than problems," I explained. My mother didn't look convinced though after I had finished talking.

"Lexa is always going to be a threat. You just don't see it because she gave Jasper and Harper back. As soon as most of the zombies are dealt with, she'll be coming back for vengeance. We know the Bloods are all about blood having blood. She hasn't forgotten about the 300 warriors you burned alive," she warned. I didn't want to hear any more of what she had to say, so I walked back into the clearing just wanting to clear my head. Octavia and Bellamy were talking quietly a few feet away, but didn't notice me just yet. I didn't want to attract their attention and so I quickly went out into the forest to go over the events that happened.

Lexa giving us back Jasper and Harper wasn't demonstrating how the Bloods operate. She even agreed without even thinking about a battle. It is kind of shocking to me because all this time they have been ruthless and killing us. But for some reason Lexa has gone soft. Or at least seems like she has. I'm not quite understanding any of it. I don't even know who I should trust at this point. The only person I can really trust is myself.


End file.
